As a Samurai
by Hasheo-Sama
Summary: Naruto vs Sasuke.. Pertarungan antara dua samurai berbakat.. Siapa yang akan menang? CHAPTER 3 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

As A Samurai

Chapter 1: 13 tahun yang lalu

13 tahun yang lalu, Kyuubi, rubah berekor sembilan menyerang desa konoha. Kyuubi adalah salah satu dari bijuu, yaitu siluman yang berasal dari chakra yang berjumlah besar. Kyuubi memiliki kekuatan yang paling besar diantara seluruh bijuu. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan demi mengalahkan Kyuubi. Shogun ke empat, Yondaime atau Namikaze Minato pada akhirnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan maju untuk mengalahkan Kyuubi.

"Aku akan menghadapinya.." kata Minato

"Jangan! Apakah kau tidak takut mati? Sayang, aku masih belum mau kehilangan dirimu." kata Kushina, istri tercinta Minato

"Meskipun begitu, aku sebagai Samurai tidak bisa lari, apalagi aku sudah menjadi Shogun." kata Minato

"Tapi..." kata Kushina

"Kushina.." kata Minato

"Bagaimana dengan anak kita, sayang? Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Aku tidak ingin dia kehilangan sosok seorang ayah saat ini. Dia masih sangat kecil dan lucu." kata Kushina

"Aku melakukan ini juga demi anak kita. Aku yakin Naruto akan menjadi Samurai yang hebat dan dia pasti bisa menjadi Shogun seperti diriku." kata Minato

"Tapi.. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Minato.." kata Kushina

"Kushina..." kata Minato

Kemudian Minato mencium Kushina untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinyapun juga tidak ingin kehilangan Kushina, istri tercintanya dan Naruto, putra tercintanya.

"Aku harus pergi, Kushina. Aku akan bertarung demi melindungi desa konoha dan anak kita." kata Minato "Ja mata" sambil tersenyum

Minato tahu yang seharusnya dia katakan bukanlah 'ja mata' tapi seharusnya 'sayonara'. Dia merasa sulit untuk mengucapkan satu kata itu. Karena dia sangat tidak menyukai perpisahan. Sambil membawa "Koutetsu", katana kebanggaan miliknya yang telah ia pergunakan selama ini, dia berjalan ke luar menuju ke arah Kyuubi.

Kushina yang menyaksikan suaminya menempuh bahaya, tidak bisa tinggal diam. Diam-diam dia mengikuti Minato untuk melindunginya. Sambil menahan tangisannya, dia mengikuti Minato. Tidak lupa Kushina juga membawa Naruto, karena Naruto adalah anaknya satu-satunya.

Di perjalanan, Minato bertemu gurunya, sang sennin katak, Jiraiya.

"Sensei, jangan halangi aku." kata Minato

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu, lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau adalah seorang Shogun yang sangat hebat. Lakukanlah tugasmu sebagai Shogun yang melindungi desa ini." kata Jiraiya

"Terima kasih, sensei.." kata Minato

"Ganbatte, Minato." kata Jiraiya

"Tentu saja, Sensei." kata Minato "Sensei, aku punya satu permohonan."

"Apa itu? Kuharap tidak merepotkan.." kata Jiraiya

"Tolong, jadikanlah anakku sebagai muridmu." kata Minato

"Apa?" kata Jiraiya

"Kumohon, sensei.. Aku tahu aku tak akan selamat melawan Kyuubi." kata Minato

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarinya." kata Jiraiya

"Arigatou, Sensei!" kata Minato

"Sekarang pergilah, tunjukkanlah bahwa kau adalah murid kebanggaanku pada Kyuubi bodoh itu. Aku akan ke tempat Kyuubi terlebih dahulu, kau ke tempat kediaman Shogun terlebih dahulu. Pikirkan cara mengalahkan Kyuubi bodoh itu bersama Sarutobi-sensei" kata Jiraiya

"Baiklah, Sensei!" kata Minato sambil berlari ke kediaman Shogun untuk menemui Sarutobi

Minato segera menuju ke tempat Shogun ketiga, Sarutobi. Kemudian dia segera menemui dan berbicara kepadanya

"Minato, apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu?" kata Sarutobi

"Tentu saja, Sandaime. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu." kata Minato

"Kau sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkannya?" tanya Sarutobi

"Tentu saja." kata Minato

"Dengan cara apa kau akan mengalahkannya?" tanya Sarutobi

"Aku akan menyegelnya.." kata Minato mantap

"Menyegelnya? Dimana?" tanya Sarutobi

"Di dalam pedang Koutetsu ini. Pedang Koutetsu ini sudah membantuku dalam banyak pertempuran. Karena mungkin inilah yang terakhir, aku akan menyegelnya di dalam pedang ini." kata Minato

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." kata Sarutobi

"Baik!" kata Minato

Minato dan Sarutobi melesat menuju tempat Kyuubi, mereka masih melihat Jiraiya melawan Kyuubi. Tapi Jiraiya sudah kewalahan mengalahkan Kyuubi, staminanya sudah habis. Sesaat sebelum Kyuubi menyerang ke arah Jiraiya, Minato menahan serangannya dengan Koutetsu.

"Mi... Minato!" kata Jiraiya

"Kau baik-baik saja, sensei?" tanya Minato

"Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan apa-apa." kata Jiraiya

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu memaksakan diri, Jiraiya." kata Sarutobi

"Sarutobi-sensei, apakah kau sudah mempunyai cara untuk mengalahkannya?" tanya Jiraiya

"Minato akan menyegelnya di dalam pedangnya, sebenarnya ini semua adalah ide Minato." kata Sarutobi

"Huh, dasar Minato. Dia memang muridku yang paling jenius." kata Jiraiya

"Ayo, kita bantu Minato, Jiraiya!" kata Sarutobi

"Baiklah!" kata Jiraiya "Hei, kalian semua.. Kedua Shogun telah datang! Aku yang salah satu Sannin Legendaris pun sudah berada di sini. Ayo kita kalahkan Kyuubi. Demi melindungi desa kita tercinta ini." kata Jiraiya kepada semua Samurai yang melawan Kyuubi

"Ooo.." kata semua Samurai yang melawan Kyuubi

Pertarungan melawan Kyuubi adalah pertarungan yang amat mengerikan. Banyak korban berjatuhan. Satu demi satu, samurai konoha kehilangan nyawanya. Semuanya menggunakan serangan terkuatnya. Hujan panah terus ditembakkan ke arah Kyuubi oleh Samurai yang ahli menggunakan panah. Kyuubi memang sangat kuat, setelah 3 jam bertarung dengannya, Kyuubi mulai kelelahan. Saat mengetahui, Kyuubi sudah melemah, akhirnya Minato berniat untuk menyegelnya. Tapi Jiraiya menahannya..

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sensei?" tanya Minato

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi,." kata Jiraiya

"Nanti Kyuubi akan kembali pulih, sensei." kata Minato

"Jangan terburu-buru Minato, kau tidak seperti biasanya." kata Jiraiya

"Apapun katamu, aku akan menyegelnya." kata Minato

"Tunggu, Minato.. Maksudku.." kata Jiraiya

Minato tidak mendengarkan ucapan senseinya. Kemudian Minato menggunakan jurus rahasia Samurai untuk menyegel sesuatu ke dalam pedangnya. Kushina yang melihatnya, ingin mengucapkan berhenti tapi tidak bisa. Minato kemudian menggunakan seluruh chakra-nya untuk menyegel Kyuubi di dalam pedangnya. Akhirnya, Kyuubi berhasil disegel ke dalam Koutetsu-nya. Tapi, keadaan Minato sangatlah parah. Kushina yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya mendekati suami tercintanya.

"Sayang... Bangun..." kata Kushina

"K...Ku..Kushina... Kenapa kau disini? Naruto juga disini? Uhuk." kata Minato sambil memuntahkan darah

"Sayang... Jangan mati, aku tidak ingin kau pergi." kata Kushina sambil menggunakan jurus medisnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan selalu berada dalam hatimu." kata Minato

"Minato!" kata Kushina

"Kushina, Sensei, Sarutobi-sensei, tolong jaga Naruto, besarkanlah dia menjadi anak yang baik." kata Minato

"Minato!" kata Kushina

"Apa?" kata Jiraiya

"Ada apa Sensei?" tanya Minato

"Pedangnya.. sepertinya tak bisa menahannya." kata Sarutobi

"Apa? Ukh.." kata Minato sambil memuntahkan darah lagi dan berusaha berdiri

Koutetsu milik Minato yang digunakan untuk menyegel tiba-tiba begetar. Kemudian muncul retakan pada pedang itu. Tiba-tiba jiwa Kyuubi yang tersegel, terlepas dan masuk ke tubuh Naruto.

"NARUTO!!" kata Minato dan Kushina bersamaan

"Cih, gawat. Cepat lakukan jurus segel tingkat S, atau Naruto akan diambil alih oleh Kyuubi." kata Sarutobi

"Tapi, kalau melakukan itu.." kata Jiraiya

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." kata Minato dan Kushina bersamaan

"Jangan, Minato... Kau sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan lagi." kata Kushina

"Kau juga, jangan.. Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan jurus segel itu, tubuhmu kan lemah." kata Minato

"Cepatlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu, kalau begitu biar aku saja." kata Sarutobi

"Jangan! Biarkan kami berdua yang menyegelnya." kata Minato dan Kushina

"Tunggu, kalau melakukan itu, kalian berdua.." kata Jiraiya

"Kami sudah siap.. Kami tidak mau kehilangan anak kami.. Jiraiya-sensei, Sarutobi-sensei, kami mohon lindungi Naruto." kata Minato dan Kushina

"Baiklah, Minato, Kushina. Kami akan melindungi dan menjaga Naruto. Tapi benarkah kalian akan melakukan ini?" kata Jiraiya

"Tentu saja, tekadku sudah bulat.. Biarpun aku tidak bisa bertemu Naruto lagi, tapi aku percaya bahwa kalian akan menjaga dan melindungi Naruto." kata Minato

"Sayang.. Ayo kita mulai.." kata Kushina sambil menahan air matanya

"Baiklah.." kata Minato yang juga menahan air matanya

"Demi anak kita, jurus segel tingkat S, Seal of Nephtism." kata Kushina

"Demi desa kita, jurus segel tingkat S, Seal of Nephridian." Kata Minato

A/N: Nama segel disini cuma nama asal. Ga tau artinya.. hehehe.. So, ga usah dipikirin kalo emang ada nama aslinya dan ada artinya

Minato dan Kushina melepaskan seluruh chakra mereka berdua, Naruto terus terisak tangis. Naruto menangis sangat keras. Pada akhirnya, Minato dan Kushina berhasil memasang segel di tubuh Naruto dengan taruhan nyawa mereka. Jiraiya dan Sarutobi tidak bisa menahan tangis mereka, karena mereka sudah merasa kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga. Jiraiya merasa sangat kehilangan Minato dan Kushina, karena Jiraiya menganggap Minato sebagai anaknya sendiri. Sarutobi menganggap Minato sebagai cucunya sendiri. Minato dan Kushina sudah tiada. Sebagai seorang samurai, mereka berdua gugur di medan perang melawan Kyuubi demi melindungi desa dan tentunya anak mereka sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto..

**TBC...**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N : Sori yah kepada orang-orang yang ingin membaca kelanjutan cerita gw. Maklum banyak tugas, jadi baru bisa update sekarang**

**Enjoy Reading Chapter 2 **

As a Samurai

Chapter 2:

13 tahun setelah penyegelan Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto, Naruto mengikuti ujian menjadi Samurai. Naruto diasuh oleh Sarutobi setelah ditinggal orangtuanya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa orangtuanya telah meninggal. Sarutobi berbohong kepada Naruto dengan mengatakan bahwa dia dititipkan di tempatnya karena orangtuanya sedang pergi dalam misi.

Sayangnya dalam ujian menjadi Samurai kali ini, para calon Samurai harus memiliki Katananya masing-masing. Semua teman-teman Naruto sudah memiliki katana, tetapi hanya dia sendiri yang belum punya. Naruto kebingungan setiap kali dia ingin menempa pedang, selalu saja para Blacksmith atau pandai besi ketakutan dan tidak mau membuatkan pedangnya. Sarutobi tidak memiliki pedang untuk diberikan pada Naruto, kalaupun ada hanyalah sebuah boken atau pedang kayu. Tetapi boken tidak diperbolehkan dalam ujian itu. Akhirnya selama seminggu Naruto berusaha mencari katana.

3 hari sebelum ujian dimulai, dia berjalan menuju ke suatu bukit yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Konoha. Tujuannya dia berjalan-jalan adalah untuk menenangkan pikiran, tapi tiba-tiba dia melihat seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit.

"Blaaaar!" ledakan terdengar dari kejauhan

"Apa itu?" Naruto mendekati ke arah ledakan itu

Kemudian dia mendekati ke arah ledakan itu, kemudian dia melihat sebuah katana yang sangat bagus. Katana itu seperti ditempa dari suatu tempat yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Katana itu selalu memantulkan gambar awan. Bahkan rasanya, gambar awan itu sudah berada pada dalam Katana itu. Dia berusaha mencabut pedang itu, dan rupanya berhasil

"Wah, pedang yang sangat bagus. Tak kusangka aku bisa menemukan katana sehebat ini disini." Naruto kagum "Dengan ini pasti aku tidak akan kalah dari Kusanagi milik Sasuke."

"Akan kucoba kehebatan katana ini." kata Naruto

Naruto mengibaskan pedangnya, ternyata pedang itu sangat ringan dan pedang itu seperti menyatu ke dalam tubuh Naruto, seolah-olah katana itu adalah salah satu bagian dari tubuhnya. Dia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari katana itu, seolah-olah katana itu dibuat hanya untuknya.

"Tak kusangka, pedang ini sangat luar biasa. Sudah kuputuskan, nama pedang ini adalah 'Heaven's Cloud'. Karena pedang ini jatuh dari langit dan selalu memantulkan gambar awan yang melambangkan kecepatan." tegas Naruto

"Oke! Persiapan sempurna! Dengan pedang ini, aku akan menjadi seorang Samurai! Ayah, Ibu, lihatlah aku!" kata Naruto

Dengan semangat, Naruto kembali ke Konoha dengan membawa Heaven's Cloud. Semua orang terkejut melihat Naruto memiliki katana, ditambah lagi katana miliknya bukan katana biasa.

3 hari kemudian, ujian menjadi Samurai pun dimulai. Ujiannya adalah mengalahkan 3 musuh yang telah ditentukan lewat undian. Jadi pertarungannya seperti turnamen tapi harus menang minimal 2 kali untuk menjadi Samurai. Satu lagi, para calon Samurai tidak boleh membunuh lawannya. Calon Samurai harus membuat lawannya pingsan atau mengaku kalah agar dia menang.

"Aku pasti bisa! Lihatlah dengan katana ini, aku akan menang!" kata Naruto

"Heh, jangan terlalu yakin, Naruto. Walaupun kau memang juara kedua setelah Sasuke, aku tidak akan kalah!" jawab Kiba

"Salah-salah, akulah yang akan menang." kata Rock Lee sambil mengangkat jempol dan tersenyum.

"Berisik sekali sih kalian, beda sekali dengan Sasukeku." kata Sakura

"Hey, Sakura. Sasuke itu milikku." kata Ino

"Pede banget kau, Ino!" geram Sakura

"Aku takkan menyerahkan Sasuke padamu." kata Ino marah

"Huah, merepotkan.Hai Naruto." sapa Shikamaru sambil menuju ke arah mereka

"Hai, Shikamaru, Chouji. Wah pedang bayanganmu keren loh." kata Naruto

"Ah bukan apa-apa. Aku mau tidur dulu ya. Huaaah." kata Shikamaru

"Hey, bukannya sudah mau dimulai ya ujiannya?" bisik Lee kepada Naruto

"Biarkan saja, dia memang suka tidur. Kan lumayan pesertanya berkurang. Hehehe..." kata Naruto

"Hahahaha... Dasar kau, Naruto!" Lee sambil tertawa

"Hei, ujian sudah mau dimulai, ayo berangkat." kata Naruto

"Ayo!" kata Lee dan Kiba

"Hey Lee, ngomong-ngomong katanamu ada dimana? Jangan-jangan kau lupa membawanya.." tanya Naruto sambil berjalan

"Oh.. katana milikku kutitipkan kepada Guy-sensei." jawab Lee

"Hoo begitu.. Akamaru, kelihatannya ini akan menjadi menarik." kata Kiba kepada anjing kesayangannya

"Guk.. Guk.." jawab Akamaru setuju

"Kau memang partnerku, Akamaru!" kata Kiba sambil melihat Akamaru yang berada di atas kepalanya

"Hey, rambut pirang! Kau akan kutinggal!" kata Sasuke melihat ke arah mereka yang berjalan sangat lamban

"Tunggu sebentar." jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto sambil menuju ke arah Hinata yang sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh

"I...iya Naruto..." jawab Hinata gugup

"Kau juga ikut ujian ini kan? Ayo kita sama-sama mendaftar.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"B..baiklah.." jawab Hinata gugup

"Kenapa kau gugup sekali? Tenang saja, tidak usah gugup. Aku yakin kita pasti berhasil lolos." Naruto menyemangati

"Iya.."

Naruto dan Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke dan yang lainnya untuk mengikuti ujian menjadi Samurai. Setelah itu mereka mendengarkan ceramah dari Sarutobi, hingga akhirnya Naruto dan yang lainnya merasa kebosanan. Kemudian ujian menjadi Samuraipun dimulai. Sarutobi mengumumkan siapa yang pertama kali akan bertarung. Ternyata yang bertarung pertama kali adalah Naruto melawan Sasuke. Para penonton benar-benar tegang melihat pertarungan antar kedua anak berbakat. Selama di akademi, Sasuke selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dan Naruto selalu mendapat peringkat kedua. Pertarungan ini menentukan siapa yang lebih kuat diantara mereka, walaupun orang-orang sudah bisa menduga bahwa Sasuke yang akan menang, tapi Naruto dengan semangatnya tidak akan menyerah sampai akhir.

"Tak kusangka, lawan pertamaku adalah kau." kata Sasuke dingin

"Wah wah, ternyata lawan pertamaku berasal dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu. Mohon kerjasamanya." kata Naruto

"Sama-sama, mari kita jadikan ini pertarungan yang menarik." jawab Sasuke

"Tentu saja." kata Naruto mantap

Naruto kemudian segera bersiap melawan Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba sesaat sebelum menuju ke arena pertarungan, Naruto merasa panas dan kesakitan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kenapa dia bisa seperti itu. Padahal yang tadi dia lakukan dari pagi hanyalah mengasah katananya dan makan ramen seperti biasanya. Dia tidak pernah ingat melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Naruto kemudian menahan rasa sakitnya dan maju ke arena pertarungan.

Saat Naruto memasuki arena pertarungan Sarutobi melihat ada keanehan pada Naruto. Dia seperti bisa melihat aura berwarna merah darah yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Sarutobi teringat bahwa mungkin saja itu adalah Kyuubi yang berusaha keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Jika Kyuubi berhasil keluar dari tubuh Naruto, maka Naruto akan meninggal.

"Naruto!" seru Sarutobi

"Ada apa Sandaime?" tanya Naruto

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh pada dirimu? Kau seperti merasa kesakitan." kata Sarutobi cemas

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku baik-baik saja. Tenang saja, Sandaime." kata Naruto

"Tapi.." jawab Sarutobi

"Yang paling mengerti tubuhku, hanyalah diriku sendiri. Tenang saja, Sandaime. Nanti kalau aku merasa tidak enak, aku akan berhenti." jawab Naruto

Sarutobi terdiam. Dia tahu bahwa walaupun Naruto berkata seperti itu, dia pasti tidak akan berhenti. Dia hanya akan menyelesaikan pertarungan hingga salah satu dari dia atau musuhnya kalah. Dia anak yang pantang menyerah seperti ayahnya. Akhirnya Sarutobi hanya pasrah melihat pertarungan Naruto.

Pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasukepun dimulai!

**Penasaran sama pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke, baca kelanjutannya..**

**Ada yang punya ide, gimana Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung ala Samurai? **

**Kalo ada please kasih tau ya..**

**Jangan Lupa Review...**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hasheo doesn't own Naruto**

**Yang punya cuma Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mari membaca chapter ketiga... **

As a Samurai

Chapter 3: Naruto VS Sasuke

Naruto berjalan ke arena pertarungan sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa merasa sakit seperti itu. Hinata yang melihat Naruto merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Naruto. Insting Hinata memang tajam seperti biasa. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di arena pertarungan.

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto? Bersiaplah menghadapi diriku bersama pedang kebanggaanku, Kusanagi." kata Sasuke bangga

"..." Naruto terdiam

"Ada apa? Kau tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Sasuke. Sambil memalingkan mukanya ke arah penonton, "Wah, kak Itachi nonton juga ya.. Baiklah aku harus berusaha." kata Sasuke dalam hati

"...Ayo kita mulai, Sasuke.." Naruto menahan sakitnya

"Baiklah.. Bersiaplah merasakan Kusanagi milikku." jawab Sasuke dengan nada bangga

Naruto dan Sasuke membentuk kuda-kuda mereka dan bersiap untuk bertarung. Tapi, Naruto tetap saja tidak bisa melakukan kuda-kuda dengan baik.

Saat pertarunganpun dimulai, Sasuke menyerang terlebih dahulu. Naruto hanya bisa menangkis serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan Sasuke karena dia terus merasakan rasa sakit yang bertambah parah. Kemudian Sasuke menggunakan jurus 'Enkou no Katana'.

A/N : Enkou berarti api, jadi maksudnya di atas adalah Katana Api.. Thx for AeroRange Uzumaki yang udah ngasih ide ini

Naruto tidak bisa menahan serangan Enkou no Katana, Tapi anehnya serangan yang dilancarkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menebas Naruto. Tetapi Naruto tetap merasakan sakit yang daritadi dia rasakan. Naruto berusaha bangkit dan berusaha menyerang. Namun, serangan-serangan Naruto selalu bisa dihindari oleh Sasuke dengan mudahnya. Sasuke juga terus menyerangnya, namun serangannya selalu tidak melukai Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto menggunakan jurus 'Thousand Slash' yang merupakan jurus andalan miliknya.

A/N : Author ga ketemu bahasa jepangnya buat Thousand Slash, jadinya pake bahasa Inggris aja. Untuk AeroRange Uzumaki, maaf ya ga bisa menampilkan seribu katana seperti yang diinginkan. Soalnya repot kalo Naruto harus megang seribu katana..

Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak dari serangan Naruto yang satu ini. Akhirnya Sasuke pun terluka, namun tidak parah. Namun, keanehan terjadi pada diri Naruto. Saat dia melihat darah yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke, matanya berubah menjadi merah. Seolah-olah dia seperti sedang dirasuki sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, dia kehilangan kendali. Semua orang melihat Naruto menjadi seperti pembunuh yang brutal.

Naruto menjadi haus akan darah. Begitu dia melihat darah, dia langsung menebas Sasuke lagi agar dia bisa melihat lebih banyak darah. Semua orang begitu terkejut saat melihat Naruto menjadi seperti itu. Bahkan, Hinata hampir mau pingsan, namun ditolong oleh Sakura.

"Naruto! Hentikan semua ini! Kami tidak suka melihatmu menjadi seperti ini!" teriak Sakura

"Grrr..." Naruto melihat ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan yang mengerikan

"Hhhh..." Sakura shock hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi

"Sakura, sudahlah.. Aku sudah tahu ada keanehan pada Naruto saat awal pertarunganku tadi." kata Sasuke yang hampir sekarat

"Tapi.. Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura

"Sebenarnya aku belum mau menggunakan ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Biar aku menyelesaikan ini, bersiaplah!" Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang mengeluarkan jurus andalan klannya, "Sharingan!"

Kemudian bola mata berubah menjadi merah dan dengan bola mata itu dia bisa melihat kemana arah gerakan lawan dan dimana titik lemah musuh. Dia mencarinya dengan sangat teliti.

"Aura merah apa itu? Mungkinkah itu yang melindungi..." pikir Sasuke

Namun.. Naruto tiba-tiba langsung menyerang ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat..

"Uargh.. Mustahil.." teriak Sasuke

"Grrr..." kata Naruto

"Uh... Tidak ada celah untuk menyerangnya. Seluruh tubuhnya dilindungi oleh aura merah itu." pikir Sasuke setelah melihat bahwa dia tidak punya kesempatan menang

Sesaat sebelum Sasuke bangkit, Naruto melesat maju dan menyerang. Sasuke dengan segera mengambil Kusanagi miliknya dan menangkis serangannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto yang berkata kepada dirinya..

"Hentikan aku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar. Dia kemudian terpental, namun dia menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah agar dia tidak terpental jauh. Kemudian Sasuke teringat bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang yang akan menyerang nakamanya sendiri. Sasuke ingin menghentikan Naruto, tapi dengan cara apa? Tubuhnya sudah terluka parah, belum lagi, sepertinya gerakannya menjadi melambat. Menggunakan Sharinganpun malah menghabiskan stamina miliknya. Akhirnya Sasuke menggunakan Chidori no Kusanagi, Kusanagi yang diberikan elemen petir yang merupakan senjata terakhir miliknya.

"Naruto! Akan kuhilangkan aura merah itu!" kata Sasuke

Sasuke melompat dan menyerang dari atas dengan Chidori no Kusanagi. Tapi, Naruto menahan serangan itu dengan menangkap Kusanagi milik Sasuke dan menghilangkan efek Chidori no Kusanagi. Kusanagi milik Sasuke lalu dihancurkan dengan genggaman tangannya. Sasuke terkejut. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dia lakukan. Naruto masih memiliki mata pembunuh yang berwarna merah dan masih ada aura merah yang berpendar di sekitar tubuhnya.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kusanagi miliknya sudah dihancurkan. Di depannya ada Naruto yang sudah kehilangan akalnya karena dikendalikan oleh sesuatu. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Sasuke menggunakan Sharingan untuk melihat apa yang merasuki tubuh Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke melihat rubah berekor sembilan yang mengendalikan tubuh Naruto..

**TBC.. **

Gimana seru ga, pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke?  
Wagh maklum nih lagi mau semesteran, jadi baru apdet..  
mungkin minggu depan masih belom apdet..  
pokoknya jangan sampe lupa

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
